


I Want It That Way (Episode 3.03)

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Series: Schooled: Season 3 [3]
Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Love Letters, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Season/Series 03, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: Wilma receives love letters from a secret admirer. Rick and Julie disagree over their wedding venue.
Relationships: Charlie "C.B." Brown/Lainey Lewis, Julie/Rick Mellor
Series: Schooled: Season 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back with a new episode. Hope you're ready for Wilma to receive some love now. She's been the queen of the CB/Lainey ship and basically responsible for them getting together, so I thought it was time to reward her with a romance of her own. CB and Lainey will play integral roles in this episode, but the overall focus won't be on their burgeoning relationship this time. Realistically speaking, the show wouldn't just focus on them anyway (they practically ignored it for MANY episodes, but I digress). Hope you still enjoy it, though!

_Montage of scenes from the movies Message in a Bottle, Sleepless in Seattle, and You’ve Got Mail. The focus then shifts to a movie theater. CB and Lainey are seated beside each other, cuddling, feeding each other popcorn, and being obnoxiously “in love.” We then see Wilma in the seat beside them, rolling her eyes, trying to enjoy the movie. She chomps on her popcorn, obviously annoyed by her friends’ public display of affection._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Back in the 90s, movies about falling in love through the mail - or online - dominated the big screen. Films like _Sleepless in Seattle_ , _You’ve Got Mail_ , and _Message in a Bottle_ gave lonely romantics hope that true love could be found through the written word or just by hearing the other person’s voice. As for CB and me, we’d already found our true loves in each other, and we owed it all to our dear friend and fellow teacher, Wilma Howell, who’d made us realize we were perfect for each other last spring. She’d always been our biggest supporter until we invited her to tag along with us to see the latest rom-com.

CB ( _leans over_ )

Hey, Wilma, we’re getting a refill. Need anything from concessions?

WILMA ( _rolls her eyes_ )

Nope, Wilma is all good here. Don’t you worry about me, CB.

CB

Okay, good. Be right back.

_CB and Lainey hurry out of the theater, their hands linked together. Wilma returns her attention to watching the movie as they leave._

WILMA ( _sighs, turning to the stranger beside her_ )

Yeah, they won’t be back.

  
  


**Ext. Movie Theater’s Parking Lot - Night**

_The scene quickly shifts to CB and Lainey making out in his car. Wilma walks up to the car and gets in, slamming the door._

WILMA

Well, I found your third wheel. You’re welcome.

_CB and Lainey split apart, looking sheepish._

CB 

We’re sorry, Wilma. We got a little, um, distracted.

WILMA

Mm-hmm. I can see that rather clearly. The movie’s over by the way. The couple got married at the end, not that you seem to care.

LAINEY

We’ll make it up to you, Wilma. How about I cover your class during my free period tomorrow?

CB

Yeah, and I’ll take your lunch duty for the rest of the week.

WILMA

Thanks, Lainey, but I’d rather teach than have you cover my classes as you have absolutely no scientific knowledge. It might undo a whole month’s worth of instruction.

LAINEY ( _defensively_ )

Hey, I know how to science.

WILMA

No, you sure as hell don’t, though I'm sure you two could teach an anatomy class by now. 

CB

Why are you so upset, Wilma? I thought you wanted us to get together.

LAINEY

Yeah, and now that we finally are, you seem completely grossed out by it.

WILMA

I’m not grossed out. I’m just… annoyed.

_CB and Lainey share a look, frowning. Wilma looks out the window at a car pulling into the parking space beside them._

WILMA

But hey, no worries. There’s my dirtbag lawyer friend now. 

LAINEY

What the hell is he doing here?

WILMA

Oh, I called him on the theater’s payphone while you were out here sucking face. 

_Wilma slides out of the car and leans down outside of the driver’s side window._

CB

So, you’re just going to ditch us? For a booty call?

WILMA

You’re damn right, I am. Besides, I doubt you’ll miss me. Enjoy your night, losers.

_Wilma gets into her friend’s car and leaves. CB sighs as Lainey appears deep in thought._

CB

Well, I feel terrible.

LAINEY

Yeah, me too, but I have an idea...

CB

No! I know that look. Don’t tell me you’re cooking up another scheme.

LAINEY ( _put a hand on his shoulder_ )

Oh, I most definitely am. Wilma needs more than just random hook-ups, CB; she needs to fall in love like us, and I know just the guy who could seal the deal.

CB ( _sighs, placing a hand over his face_ )

I’m almost too afraid to ask.

LAINEY

Johnny Atkins...

CB

No, Lainey, please. I’m begging you, no. Johnny’s a player. He’ll only break her heart. 

LAINEY

Trust me, dummy. I know what I’m doing. They’ve been flirting since January. It’s almost too perfect.

CB

Remember when you tried to hook Wilma and me up? You thought that was perfect too, and we all know how that panned out. Whatever you’re thinking of doing, please just leave me out of it, okay? 

LAINEY ( _bats her eyelashes at him and pouts_ )

Darn, I was hoping you'd help me out and write some super-sappy romantic poetry, but if you’re not interested…

CB ( _perks up, seems overly excited_ )

Poetry? Oh, you little temptress. You know that’s my weakness.

LAINEY ( _smiles_ )

So, we have a deal then?

CB ( _takes a deep breath_ )

Yes, we have a deal. I couldn't resist you even if I tried.

LAINEY

YES! I knew I could count on you, babe!

_Lainey reaches over and grabs his head, planting an exaggerated kiss on his cheek._

CB

I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.

_CB sighs and places his forehead to the steering wheel as the opening theme song plays._

  
  


**Int. Teacher’s Lounge - Day**

_Wilma is retrieving her mail from her slot in the teacher’s lounge. She looks through each piece of mail, pausing on a pink-colored envelope. She opens it up and holds a hand over her heart, smiling as she reads the note inside. Then, she takes a closer look and appears skeptical, scoffing._

LAINEY (V.O.)

It was October 7th, 1990-something, and after the disaster that ensued the night before at the movie theater, Wilma was about to discover that she held the affections of a secret admirer… but she immediately became skeptical.

**Int. Lainey’s Music Room - Day**

_Wilma rushes into Lainey’s classroom holding up the love letter. Lainey stands up from behind her desk._

WILMA

Nice try, Lainey, but I know it was you!

LAINEY ( _looks guilty and holds up a beaker filled with coffee_ )

Sorry, Wilma, there weren’t any clean mugs in the teacher’s lounge this morning, so I borrowed one of your beakers.

_Lainey takes a sip of coffee from the beaker._

WILMA

Okay, well, I forgot to rinse those out yesterday before I left, so if you feel a slight burning sensation in your throat, be sure to drink plenty of water. 

_Lainey spits out the coffee into the beaker and places it back on her desk._

LAINEY

Copy that. 

WILMA

Anyway, that’s not what I’m talking about.

LAINEY ( _confused_ )

Oh? 

WILMA ( _hands her the letter_ )

Don’t act all coy! And you didn’t even try to mask your chicken-scratch handwriting!

_Lainey quickly reads the letter. She smiles, shocked._

LAINEY

Wow, I’m impressed. This is really good. Whoever it is has a way with words. I think I may be in love with him.

_Wilma snatches the letter back, smiling from ear to ear._

WILMA 

Really? You didn’t write it?

LAINEY

Nope, and CB definitely didn’t either, I swear.

WILMA ( _confused_ )

Why would I think CB wrote it?

LAINEY 

Um, no reason. Sounds like you got a real contender there, though, Wilma. Are you gonna write him back?

WILMA ( _smiles again_ )

Maybe… but I have no idea who he is. 

LAINEY ( _thoughtful_ )

Huh, yeah, that’s going to make it a lot harder. Um… I gotta talk to CB about a student before class starts, but maybe we can discuss this further at lunch? Rain check?

_Lainey smiles uncomfortably and leaves the room. Wilma looks after her suspiciously._

WILMA 

Mm-hmm. Didn’t write it, my ass.

  
  


**Int. Principal Glascott’s Office - Day**

_John Glascott is sitting at his desk taking notes on a sheet of paper. Rick Mellor and Julie walk in, arguing._

JOHN

Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought when Julie quit working here, I wouldn’t have to hear you two bickering anymore, but I guess I was wrong about that one. I also thought the show _Dinosaurs_ would get canceled after one season, but alas it’s still going strong.

RICK

John, you know I have no objections to that cute and cuddly baby dinosaur nor his catch phrase…

JOHN ( _enthusiastically_ )

Not the mama!

RICK

Ah, yes! That's the one, but I think you’ve failed to see the important matter at hand here. 

JOHN

The fact that Nurse Julie took time out from her new job at the hospital to help us out with the student health screenings? Rick, I was sure that you of all people would realize the importance of our students’ health and wellbeing. 

JULIE ( _interjecting_ )

It’s not that, John. He’s all worked up because I told him we couldn’t have our wedding at Veterans Stadium. And he's being a big baby about it if you asked me!

RICK

You know it’s always been my dream to wed the love of my life at the home of the Phillies, running arm and arm with her to each base and finally sliding into home together all to the tune of “Take Me Out to the Ballgame.” I still firmly believe it's why my first marriage didn’t work out.

_Rick uses a sliding motion with his hands to emphasize his point._

JULIE

For the last time, I am not getting married in the middle of a baseball field!

JOHN

Sorry, Rick, but I’m with Julie on this one. Besides, I think you’re taking the baseball metaphor a bit too literally there, am I right?

JULIE ( _rolls her eyes_ )

Thank you, John! At least there’s one man in this room who can see reason. Now that we have that settled, I need to head back to the gym and help Leslie set up for the screenings.

_Julie pats Rick on the shoulder and leaves._

RICK

Thanks for nothing, John. Now, I have to get married at her family’s church followed by a boring reception at Stazi Milano’s with all those blasted trains going by every ten minutes. I thought my best man would at least back me up on this one.

JOHN ( _overcome with emotion_ )

Best man? You’re asking me to be your best man? Oh, Rick, I’m touched.

RICK

Yeah, well, you can kiss that distinguished honor goodbye… 

_John frowns._

RICK

Unless... you can convince Julie to hold the wedding at Veterans Stadium for me. 

JOHN

Oh, I see. You’re manipulating me - your best friend - in order to get what you want.

RICK 

You’re damn straight. I won’t rest until my dream’s a reality. 

JOHN

Need I mention that I’m your boss and I could nip this in the bud right now if I wanted to.

RICK ( _places an arm around his shoulder_ )

Oh, but you won’t. I know you, John. You used to be one of us, but now you’re the man in charge. Your crippling need for belonging is just eating you up inside, and you’ll do anything - and I mean, anything - to feel needed again. 

JOHN ( _laughs nervously, frowning_ )

Well, when you put it that way… I’ll do it, but I won’t be happy about it.

RICK ( _pats him on the back proudly_ )

Thatta boy, John. Astroturf green will suit you well, I think.

_Rick leaves, and John adjusts his tie._

JOHN

Astroturf green? Oh, dear God, what have I gotten myself into?

  
  


**Int. CB’s Classroom - Day**

LAINEY (V.O.)

While Principal Glascott was becoming a pawn in Coach Mellor’s scheme to get his way with Julie, I, on the other hand, was about to thank my man properly for writing Wilma that love letter.

_Lainey runs into CB’s classroom and throws her arms around him, kissing him dead on the lips. He pulls her to him, kissing her back, before letting go._

CB

Good morning to you too, Ms. Lewis. And what did I do to deserve such a warm greeting?

LAINEY

Thank you.

CB ( _looks at her dreamily, then confusedly_ )

You're welcome… for what exactly?

LAINEY

Writing that love letter to Wilma. She actually thought it was me - like I could write something so eloquent, but you should’ve seen her, CB. I’ve never seen her look so happy before!

CB ( _even more_ _confused_ )

Letter? What letter?

LAINEY

The letter in her box - the one with all the sweet poetry. You mean, you didn’t write it?

CB

No. She got a love letter? How ironic.

LAINEY

Yeah, it was so romantic and heartfelt. If it wasn’t you, I wonder who could’ve written it then.

CB

It had to be someone here at school, right? 

LAINEY

Right. Let me think. Who on staff is single?

CB 

Hmm… got it! ( _slaps his hands together_ ) Mr. Crosby!

LAINEY

The shop teacher? Too old, I think, though the nubs would explain the terrible handwriting.

CB

Katman?

LAINEY

Makes sense - he teaches science, she teaches science, but still too old. Hmm…

_Johnny Atkins appears in the doorway and dumps out CB’s trash can._

JOHNNY ATKINS

Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds. Just wanted to let you know I’m taking the afternoon off, so the janitor’s closet is all yours if you know what I mean.

_Johnny winks exaggeratedly at them._

LAINEY

Thanks, Johnny, but I think we learned our lesson last time.

CB

Yeah, it took me days to get all the vomit sawdust - and the smell - out of my hair… as well as other places. 

LAINEY ( _wrinkles her nose_ )

That was  not pretty.

JOHNNY ATKINS

Oh, that sucks… but just know it's available if you change your mind, and don't worry - your secret's always safe with me.

_Johnny leaves. CB and Lainey eye each other, the mental lightbulbs turning on._

CB

You don’t think…

LAINEY ( _smiles, nodding_ )

I think we might’ve just found our poet, Mr. Brown.

_CB nods in agreement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have supported this project! I'm so appreciative of the love I've received! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	2. Act Two

****

** Int. William Penn’s Gymnasium - Day **

_Julie, Dr. Leslie, and other healthcare workers are conducting student health screenings in the gym, testing eyesight, blood pressure, height, weight, etc. Stations are set up around the gym with students lined up behind them. John Glascott walks in, making a beeline to Julie’s station._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Later that same day, Principal Glascott decided to make the first move in Coach Mellor’s battle for the perfect wedding venue, but he was about to find out it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought.

JULIE ( _cheerfully_ )

Hey, former boss. Coming to check up on the health screenings?

JOHN

Just making sure everything’s running smoothly.

JULIE

So far, so good, I think, though you’ve got some rather blind and anxious students here.

JOHN ( _smiles nervously_ )

Guess that would explain last year’s low test scores. ( _chuckles)_ Hey, listen, I was talking to Rick earlier and he…

JULIE ( _rolls her eyes_ )

That little conniving #$%@! He got to you, didn’t he? 

JOHN

Well, he only suggested…

JULIE

What’s he bribing you with? A discman? A laser disc player? A year’s supply of Kraft Singles?

JOHN

All very tempting, Julie, but no. Rick’s actually threatening to relinquish me of my best man duties.

JULIE

I can’t believe he would go behind my back like this! Ugh, I could strangle him!

_Leslie walks up to them. Julie forces a smile as they make introductions._

LESLIE 

Principal Glascott! Nice to see you again!

_Leslie shakes hands with John._

JOHN

Likewise, Dr. Leslie, and please call me John. I wanted to thank you for helping out with the health screenings this week.

LESLIE

Oh, no problem. No problem at all. Glad to help out. Plus, I’d do anything for my superstar Nurse Julie here. Thanks again for letting me steal her away from you.

_Julie playfully bumps shoulders with Leslie._

JULIE

Aww, you flatter me too much.

LESLIE

I only speak the truth. Well, I’ll let you two catch up. Check you later… uh, John.

_Leslie waves and returns to his station. Julie turns back to John._

JULIE

Listen, John, I’m not backing down on the venue for the wedding, so you can politely inform “Coach” that his half-assed attempts at making me change my mind are useless. He’s already had his chance with his first wedding. This is my wedding now and whatever I say should be the final word. Now, if you’ll excuse me…

_Julie returns to her station. John sighs with a look of defeat on his face._

JOHN ( _laughs nervously_ )

Sure thing, Julie. Yeah, I’m in deep @#$%.

  
  


** Int. Wilma’s Classroom - Day **

_Wilma is just finishing up her lesson before lunch hour._

LAINEY (V.O)

While Principal Glascott was feeling defeated, I couldn't wait to tell Wilma who could possibly be behind the mysterious love letter.

_The bell rings and students begin to file out of the classroom. Lainey is waiting for Wilma at the door._

WILMA ( _yelling)_

Remember, guys, we have a test on cell division tomorrow! And don’t forget - biology is the only science where multiplication and division mean the same thing!

LAINEY

Yeah, that makes total sense.

_Wilma walks over to her._

WILMA

It’s true, Lainey. Maybe if you’d paid more attention in high school instead of letting dumbass jocks grope you under the bleachers, you’d get it.

LAINEY

Please, Wilma. It was the janitor’s closet. I have standards.

_Wilma rolls her eyes, crosses her arms over her chest, and leans against her front desk._

WILMA 

So, have you finally come to confess it was you who wrote the love letter?

LAINEY

For the last time, it wasn’t me, but get this - I think I may have solved the mystery.

WILMA

Okay… hit me with it.

LAINEY ( _proudly_ )

John-ny At-kins.

WILMA

Oh, hell no. Believe me, Lainey. It wasn’t Johnny.

LAINEY ( _offensively_ )

How do you know?

WILMA

We’ve had a few - how do I phrase this with a PG-rating - “tussles” over the past year.

LAINEY ( _shocked_ )

What? And you never told me!

WILMA

Hey, keep your voice down. We both agreed we wouldn’t tell anyone because we didn’t want to lose our jobs, but yes, Wilma’s been a bad girl.

_Wilma gives Lainey a devilish smirk._

LAINEY

Okay, the Hot Pocket I had for lunch is trying to force its way back up, but what makes you think Johnny didn’t write it? He may be head over heels in love with you, Wilma.

WILMA

He’s not. Johnny and I - well, we only wanted a casual relationship with no feelings involved. 

LAINEY

Guess there’s only one way to know for sure.

WILMA  
How do you figure?

LAINEY

We could plan a stakeout of the teacher’s lounge tomorrow morning. See if Johnny - or whoever it is - puts another letter in your box.

WILMA ( _reluctantly_ )

Okay, fine. At least then I’ll know who to let down gently, I guess.

LAINEY

Come on, Wilma. Don’t you want some romance in your life? Someone like CB to hold hands with and go on dates with?

WILMA

No, I’m perfectly fine without any emotional attachments. Besides, seeing you and CB all blissful is enough for me.

LAINEY

Thank you for that by the way.

WILMA

No need to thank me, but… ( _sighs_ ) I’ll indulge you in your little stakeout.

LAINEY

Awesome! You won’t regret this, Wilma! It’s going to be totally bangin’!

WILMA

Yeah, don’t ever use that word around me again.

LAINEY

Uh, oh-kay, sorry.

_Lainey’s face falls as she leaves Wilma’s room._

  
  


**Int. Coach Mellor’s Office - Day**

_Julie storms into Rick’s office with her arms crossed over her chest. Rick is doing burpees in front of his desk._

RICK

There’s the light of my life! Care to join me? Burpees are the ultimate full-body exercise. I’m already at 43!

JULIE

You had no right, Rick Mellor!

_Rick stops exercising and stands up._

RICK

What? I was just asking if you wanted to do some burpees with me! Where’s the harm in that?

JULIE

Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about! You, you big bully!

RICK

Okay, so maybe I’ve been casually dropping hints over the past few weeks that your triceps could use a little work. That’s all.

JULIE

You think my arms are flabby?

RICK

No! But it wouldn’t hurt to work out with me a few days a week. With my training, we’d tighten those puppies up in no time!

_Julie grabs Rick by the elbows, making him focus on her._

JULIE 

Can we just ignore the fact that you are severely deranged and focus on reality for a minute here? Did you bribe John into convincing me to have our wedding at Veterans Stadium?

RICK

No! I mean, maybe I hinted at it.

JULIE

You cannot manipulate your boss to get what you want, Rick! And I’m sure being your best man means a lot to him. You can’t just play with people’s emotions to get your way!

RICK

Hey, it means a lot to me too. I guess I didn’t think about it hurting his feelings.

JULIE

Of course, you didn’t. You always think about what you want and put others second! And if that’s the way you’re going to be about this, then maybe we shouldn’t get married at all.

_Julie storms out of the room. Rick is left completely dejected._

  
  


**I nt. Hallway Outside the Teacher’s Lounge - Day**

_Wilma and Lainey are seen peeking around a corner at the teacher’s lounge._

LAINEY (V.O.)

The next morning, Wilma and I were busy staking out the teacher’s lounge to see if her secret admirer was indeed Johnny Atkins. 

WILMA

Well, we’ve been on the lookout for thirty minutes and not one single person has gone in or out of the teacher’s lounge. I’m calling it a bust.

LAINEY 

These things take time, Wilma. Be patient. 

WILMA

They better hurry up then. I haven’t had my coffee yet and my right eye’s starting to twitch.

LAINEY ( _takes another peek_ )

Wait… someone’s coming.

_Wilma peeks around the corner, just as Dr. Leslie enters the teacher’s lounge. Lainey steals a glance as well, her mouth opening wide with shock. Leslie exits the teacher’s lounge with a mug of coffee in his hand and heads back the opposite way toward the gym._

WILMA ( _grins from ear to ear_ )

Dr. Leslie? What’s that tall glass of water doing here?

LAINEY

He’s helping Julie out with the student health screenings. ( _smiles_ ) Quick! Let’s go see if he left a letter.

_Wilma and Lainey tiptoe quickly into the teacher’s lounge. Wilma looks into her box and pulls out another pink-colored envelope._

WILMA 

Aww, man, I knew Leslie had a thing for me after we met! He’d tried to act all shy about it, but Wilma knew!

LAINEY

I guess the mystery’s solved then. You know, I’m kinda disappointed I wasn’t right on this one.

WILMA

Told you so, but you never listen to me.

LAINEY

Hey, there’s no need to gloat. Anyway, what are you going to do about it? Still hesitant about the whole romance thing?

WILMA ( _smirks, reading the letter_ )

Oh, Wilma’s going to do something about it alright! Yes, indeed.

  
  


**Int. William Penn’s Gymnasium - Day**

_The scene quickly shifts to inside the gym. The health screening stations are set up just as before. Julie, Dr. Leslie, and other healthcare workers are continuing the screenings. Wilma bursts through the double doors of the gym, looking rather provocative in a low-cut dress and full makeup. She struts in slow motion toward Leslie’s station as everyone in the gym turns their attention to her._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Having discovered that Julie’s doctor friend, Leslie, was the author of the letters, Wilma then hatched a plan to make him fully aware of her approval. 

_Leslie stands up as Wilma approaches his station, staring wide-eyed at her._

LESLIE ( _flustered_ )

Wow, Wilma. You look… nice dress.

WILMA ( _flirting_ )

Oh, this old thing. Just something I had, you know, lying around. 

LESLIE

You could’ve fooled me. It looks amazing on you.

WILMA

Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself, big boy, ( _mumbles under her breath_ ) though I’d prefer you in nothing at all.

LESLIE ( _laughs nervously_ )

What was that?

WILMA

Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud.

LESLIE

Well, I should get back to work. It was great seeing you again, Wilma. 

WILMA

That’s it?

LESLIE

What do you mean - that’s it?

WILMA ( _looks at him seductively_ )

Oh, you know… “you are my fire, my one desire…”

LESLIE

That's a great song, Wilma, but are you sure you’re feeling okay? You look flushed.

_Leslie places a hand on her forehead to gauge her temperature. Wilma swats his hand away._

WILMA

Song? That's a line from a song?

LESLIE

Yeah, Backstreet Boys, I think, and quite the catchy tune I must say. Say, why don’t I come by your classroom later and check on you? Just to make sure you’re okay.

WILMA ( _flirting_ )

Well, if you insist.

LESLIE

I do, yes. 

WILMA ( _smiles with glee_ )

Okay, then. Looking forward to it.

LESLIE ( _laughs_ )

Alright. See you then. Take it easy the rest of the day. And lay off the boy bands, you hear?

_Wilma laughs and nods. Leslie smiles and walks away, leaving Wilma reeling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... do you think Leslie actually wrote the letters? Find out in the final act! Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. Act Three

****

**Int. Principal Glascott’s Office - Day**

_John is eating yogurt at his desk. Rick swaggers in._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Coach Mellor felt terrible about upsetting Julie, and even more so about upsetting his best friend, so he finally decided to accept defeat and call the whole battle for Veterans Stadium off.

RICK

I was wrong.

JOHN

About what, Rick? I have a long list of things…

RICK

John, you know damn well what I’m talking about. I’m sorry for playing with your emotions and trying to manipulate you into getting what I want. It was wrong of me.

JOHN

It sure was, but admitting it is pretty big of you, Rick. I’m proud of you.

RICK

That’s not all, John. I need your help in winning Julie back. She spent last night at her sister’s and frankly I may have lost her forever. I couldn’t even get through my morning session of frog squats without collapsing into a fetal position, and you know how important my morning workout is to me and to maintaining my jacked quads.

JOHN

Oh, no. I’m so sorry, Rick. I feel terrible. 

RICK

It’s not your fault. I take full and complete responsibility, but my heart - and quads - are wallowing in atrophy as we speak.

JOHN ( _looks down at his yogurt_ ) 

You know, not to neglect your quads further, but I just may have an idea that might appease you and Julie both. 

_John stands up from his desk. Rick gives John a quizzical expression as they leave the office together._

  
  


**Ext. William Penn’s Baseball Field - Day**

_John, Julie, and Rick stand behind the home plate of the baseball field._

JULIE

What are we doing out here, John? Rick already knows where I stand.

JOHN

Just hear me out… Julie, you want a romantic church wedding, and Rick, you want your dream of getting married in the middle of a baseball field. But what if you could have both? 

_Rick and Julie share a look._

JULIE

I’m listening.

JOHN

You can have your wedding at the church and then have a second ceremony out here in William Penn’s baseball field. How’s that sound?

RICK ( _pats John on the back_ )

I like your thinking, John! This field holds so many more memories for me than Veterans Stadium anyway. Lost my virginity right here… in this very spot.

_John and Julie give him looks of disgust._

JOHN

Whoa, TMI, Rick.

RICK

What? It’s where I hit my first homer. I remember it like yesterday. I was 8, the bat’s name was Lucille.

JOHN

Guess you do take the baseball analogy literally, but… what do you say, Julie?

JULIE

Well, I guess… as long as I can have my church wedding too, then fine. Yeah, let’s do it!

_Julie embraces Rick and John smiles, watching them make up._

RICK

Thank you, John. You really are best man material.

JOHN

You’re damn right, I am. Now that we have that settled, can we have an honest discussion about astroturf green? I was thinking periwinkle blue might go well with...

_Rick pats John on the back and then drapes an arm around Julie. They walk away from him, and John is left alone on the field as “I Want It That Way” by Backstreet Boys starts to play._

JOHN

No? Damn. Well, I guess you can’t win ‘em all.

  
  


**Int. Wilma’s Classroom - Day**

_Wilma is grading papers at her front lab table. Leslie knocks on her open door._

LESLIE

Knock, knock. How’s my patient doing?

WILMA ( _holds up a test paper with an “F” printed on it in red ink_ )

I’m doing all right, though most of my students completely bombed their tests today. 

LESLIE

Oh, damn. Sorry, Wilma.

WILMA

No worries. I’ll have a good cry over a pint of rocky road at home later.

_Leslie laughs. Wilmas stands up to meet him._

WILMA

Look, Leslie, I apologize for the way I came onto you earlier. I’m not sure what came over me.

LESLIE

No need to apologize… though I must admit, I kinda enjoyed it.

WILMA ( _smiles_ )

Really? You did?

LESLIE

Yeah… um, I’ve been meaning to ask you all week - maybe you’d like to go out for a drink or dinner sometime, if that’s not too forward.

WILMA

Not too forward at all. I’d love to. 

LESLIE

How ‘bout now? I don’t have to be at the hospital till 5. We could grab a quick drink.

WILMA

Yes! ( _catches herself being overly excited_ ) I mean, sure. Let me finish up here and I’ll meet you out front.

LESLIE

Okay, but don’t keep me waiting too long.

WILMA ( _smiles coyly at him_ )

Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.

_Leslie nods and leaves. Wilma smiles, making a "yes” gesture with her arm._

  
  


**Ext. William Penn’s Hallway - Day**

_Wilma and Leslie are walking together down the hall, laughing. Lainey and CB exit the teacher’s lounge together and see them. Wilma gives Lainey a thumbs-up and Lainey returns her gesture, smiling from ear to ear. CB and Wilma share a smile as well. CB and Lainey continue watching as Wilma and Leslie exit through the front entrance, waving. CB and Lainey give each other a high-five. CB grabs her hand and pulls her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Lainey laughs, and they head back into the teacher’s lounge._

_The camera finally pans to Johnny Atkins, mopping the floor down the hall. He stops briefly and pulls a pink-colored envelope from the pocket of his coveralls. The last line of “I Want It That Way” plays as he looks up, frowning, before chucking it into the trash can beside him._

LAINEY (V.O.)

Sometimes in life, we may think we know what’s best for us, and we may even end up doing things out of vain or selfish intentions, but in the end, we all crave the companionship of others. No matter how hard we try to deny it, we all have that innate longing to feel needed and loved - at least once in our lives. And sometimes that love goes unrequited and we feel like giving up. Other times, it comes completely out of the blue when we least expect it, but boy, is it amazing when it does. 

  
  


**END ACT THREE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guess right? I already have the next episode planned out and will probably have the first act up by the end of the week! Thank you so much for sticking around! ~ Dazzy xxoo
> 
> (@DazzledbyJake on Twitter/cb-lainey-schooled on Tumblr)


End file.
